1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to structures for stabilizing a semiconductor device, such as a chip scale package (CSP) or a semiconductor die, upon a test substrate. The present invention also relates to methods of fabricating such stabilizers. More specifically, the invention pertains to stereolithographically formed stabilizers and to the use of stereolithographic methods to fabricate the stabilizers.
2. State of the Art